


in a bind

by avengstark



Series: marvel, but trans [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Tony Stark, Transgender Characters, Transgender Tony Stark, nonbinary Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Summary: ftm tony getting the love and happiness he deserves, but what’s marvel without angst?





	in a bind

leaning against his headboard tony took a few deep breaths, it had been a long day. he tugged at the fabric clinging to his chest, contemplating. after a moment he began to pull it up, lifting the fat along his chest with it, allowing himself to bask in the temporary allusion of a mostly flat plane. he sighed, slipping his binder over his head. running his tongue over his lips he decided against throwing the binder across the room, and rather folded it before sitting it on the nightstand beside his bed. he sat up a little more and shuffled to the side of the bed, and pushed himself off. he grabbed an oversized hoodie from his closet, and pushed the fabric away from his skin, adjusting it slightly so it gave the illusion of a flat chest without crushing his rib cage. it wasn’t ideal, but it would do, and he could breathe so, win win? 

tony grabbed his phone and called rhodey, who picked up around the fourth ring. “hey tones.” tony found himself smiling at this. “hey rhodey poo,” tony cooed into the receiver sweetly, “wanna hang out?”  
“can’t, i have an assignment due.”  
“i have like, five computers and you have-“  
“internet explorer.” rhodey grumbled, “see you in a few.” tony grinned, despite the fact that he could practically hear rhodey rolling his eyes before he hung up. 

tony made his way downstairs, heading to the fridge and grabbing a drink before he flopped dramatically on the couch. “hey karen,” tony spoke, he wasn’t really fond of alexa so he had made his own, “can you turn the tv to disney channel?”   
“on it sir.” the AI replied and the tv across the room turned to the channel requested. “thanks kar, you’re the best.”   
“only thanks to you, sir.”   
“ah you’re too modest.” tony grinned, waving his hand dismissively. about fifteen minutes into andi mack and halfway through a soda, there was a knock on the door and tony jumped up quickly. he practically bolted down the hall and threw the door open, grinning widely. he spread his arms out as wide as they could go, and rhodey stepped in them. rhodey returned the hug, mindful not to press too tightly against tony’s chest. “missed you.” tony mumbled, his head buried against rhodey’s neck. rhodey laughed, running his fingers through tony’s messy hair for a moment.   
“because yesterday was two years ago?”   
“exactly!”   
rhodey rolled his eyes, something that happened often around tony. “mhm.” 

“sir,” jarvis spoke, rounding the corner “i do believe that james is tired of your shit.” tony’s jaw practically fell to the floor as he gestured his arms in mock offence. rhodey, on the other hand, couldn’t breathe. “tones you’ve got to give this guy a reward.” rhodey said, catching his breath. tony mumbled to himself as he threw his hands up in surrender and left to get two laptops.   
“it’s nice seeing you, man” rhodey grinned at jarvis.  
“you as well, sir” tony’s guardian replied. before he could continue rhodey’s phone went off, “i’m literally one story beneath you-”  
“then finish your sentence upstairs” tony replied smugly, before hanging up. rhodey rolled his eyes again.   
“would you like me to start counting, sir?” jarvis asked. “god he’s rubbing off on you.” rhodey chuckled before heading upstairs.

tony was stretched out in bed, one laptop resting on his lap and the other resting beside him. He had a shit eating grin on his face as rhodey entered the room. “you were saying?” rhodey’s fingers twitched slightly before he gave in and shot tony a bird, before gracefully taking his spot on the bed beside him. “shove it up your-“ rhodey began.   
“you’re such a poet, rhodey bear. i can see you in a hall of fame already.” tony snickered, opening up a few tabs to work on an assignment.   
rhodey shook his head dismissively, opening up a few tabs of his own. “have you seen carol’s new upload?”   
tony gasped, “you? slacking off already? one, it hasn’t even been five minutes. two, that’s my job!” 

during his dramatic declaration, tony had opened another tab for youtube and went underneath his subscriptions. he scooted a little closer to rhodey and turned the volume up before playing their friends latest cover. when carol was done performing “just a girl” by no doubt, tony was clapping despite being fully aware that it was a video. “she’s going places.” tony was proud of her, she’d gained a few thousand subscribers over the past four months and he was more than happy to support her. “yeah, she is.” rhodey agreed, typing away despite the fact that his essay was due in three days. he wasn’t much of one to procrastinate, and often got onto tony for doing said thing to no avail. rhodey had also grown very used to double tasking from his years alongside tony. 

“so are you.” tony mumbled, nudging rhodey slightly. rhodey looked up for a moment, his smile somewhat shy. “maybe. just to get away from y-“   
“HEY,” tony interrupted, grabbing the nearest pillow and chucking it gently at rhodey. “a guy tries to be sentimental for once and-“   
“thank you.” rhodey replied, genuinely, and not just to get out of the faux betrayal.   
satisfied, tony grinned. “you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, suggestions, what you like, what you didn’t like, and things you want to see! this is a work in progress, and i’m not certain where’s its going, but i’m going to run with it. all kudos and comments are appreciated and you can find me on twitter @avengstark !


End file.
